


Drama Queen

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Banter, Drama, F/F, Laughter, tea is serious business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena is very sensitive about her tea.





	Drama Queen

"Rowena, this is ridiculous!"

Your go-to sentence for times like this — and there were many in the three years the two of you had been dating. So many you'd lost count.

When your girlfriend was a petty drama queen, arguments were bound to pop up from time to time.

Rowena huffed like a bull about to lunge at the matador.

You weren't that far off. All you needed was a piece of red cloth to wave in her face.

Not that it was necessary. Simply breathing seemed to be setting her off, lighting her anger, her endless rage, on fire, red and hot and dangerous.

Deadly.

"How can you say that?!" Rowena exclaimed, outraged. Mad. Offended as if you'd just admitted to killing her entire family and stealing her ridiculously expensive clothing and footwear.

Petty. Difficult. Dramatic to high heavens. Rowena MacLeod, ladies and gentlemen!

The girl you'd chosen to love, that you would die for.

You guessed it was true what they said — the heart wanted what it wanted. A stupid, stupid muscle, it was.

You sighed, exasperated, nerves on the edge of explosion."Please, don't make a scene here."

Here being the bunker, with Sam, Dean, and Castiel in plain sight, watching the two of you with sheer fascination on their faces. As if you were circus attractions, unique freak specimens performing for their benefit.

"I should be allowed to make a scene after what you did!" Rowena snapped.

So that was how she wanted to play it. Fine by you.

"It was just tea!" you retorted.

Her face contorted with shock, jaw wide, almost on the floor. How dare you say that? How dare you treat her tea — her precious, precious tea — as if it was some cheap, supermarket-bought shit?

"It was organic, homemade tea imported from Scotland!" she spat.

"So import more," you said, throwing your arms up in frustration.

"It's out of season now!" she said. "That was my last box!"

"Then buy some at Walmart."

Rowena flinched as if struck. You were pretty sure she would've preferred being struck to hearing those words come out of your mouth.

She pondered on her next move for a moment. Then, taking a deep, calming breath, she said, "I'll pretend you didn't just say that."

"What do you want me to say?" you demanded. "I already apologized five times. I'm sorry. There! Sixth time! I'm sorry. Now seventh!"

"Your apology means nothing! My tea is gone!" she said dramatically.

"Then what do you _want?"_ you exclaimed, out of your mind.

If you could take it back, you would. It wasn't like you'd thrown her tea away on purpose. You were cleaning up your room, as you were packing to go home later on, and the box of her special tea seemed terribly light. Empty. So you threw it away.

If you'd known there was still tea in it, you wouldn't have done it.

You should have checked, you knew that, and you took full responsibility for that. You were in a hurry and you'd made a mistake. But screaming about it wouldn't undo it. It wouldn't bring her tea back.

Rowena was about to say something, but she clasped her mouth shut before any words could come out. Her lips trembled, the lower one sticking out in a pout that was so adorable you wanted to drop all defenses and pull her into a hug. But you didn't. You resisted. You were a grown woman; you could keep yourself in check.

A few moments passed in silence. Then, with trembling mouth and a childish frown, Rowena exclaimed, "I don't know!"

Of course she didn't. She knew she couldn't get her tea back, and that there was nothing either of you could do about it. She could keep arguing, keep screaming at you, but that was pointless. As angry as she was, she knew it was an accident. You hadn't meant to do it. Punishing you for a mistake would be pointless, cruel. And she wasn't cruel, never to you.

You couldn't help it — you laughed, a hearty, loud laugh that made you double over, making it hard to breathe.

Rowena narrowed her eyes, clearly not amused. "This is not funny!"

"It _is_ a little funny," you said through laughter, the words barely getting out. She was so funny, so adorable.

"I'm glad my pain amuses you," she huffed.

"Yeah, I'm a total sadist," you agreed.

"You _are!"_

That made you laugh harder.

Rowena rolled her eyes.

"Drama queen," you said.

"Bitch," she retorted.

More laughter.

She was about to say something else, most likely another insult, but elected not to. Instead, head high, lips smoothened into a firm line, she said, "I don't have to take this! I'm going to finish packing. Come join me when you've decided to be an adult again."

She turned on her heel and stomped, quite loudly, up to the bedroom.

Peculiar creature, she was.

Not a drama queen, according to her.

Nope. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Brittany Mahon.
> 
> Inspired by this prompt: otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/post/175818828745/arguing-prompts-how-can-you-be-so-smart-but-not


End file.
